At the present time, there is an appreciable amount of work being done on the preheating of various metals and, particularly, scrap metal before it is charged into a melt furnace for further heating and processing. One commercially available system that has been provided heretofore includes the type of metal scrap preheat means and apparatus such as are shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,209 and 3,721,519. In this apparatus, a metal receiving conveyor is provided by a plurality of metal deck plates that are substantially U-shaped in section and which are positioned in longitudinally overlapping relationship to each other to provide a trough for receipt and transmittal of metal as it is being passed into and through a preheat furnace. These deck plates and support means are positioned upon a suitable jog-type conveyor, as disclosed in my prior Pat. No. 3,721,519.
It always is a problem to maintain these deck plates of the conveyor in good operative positions on anchor or support means because the conveyor and associated apparatus go through repeated heating and cooling cycles dependent upon the metal received therein, its temperature, whether the preheat furnace is being operated continuously, etc. Furthermore, the jogging drive action on the assembled conveyor to advance metals into and through the furnace is a primary factor that makes it difficult to maintain the conveyor deck plates in good operative association with the remainder of the apparatus.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved metal receiving conveyor formed from a plurality of metal deck plates positioned in longitudinally overlapped relation for forming a metal receiving and transmitting unit, and wherein the deck plates are effectively and operatively secured in position for a good service life.
Another object of the invention is to secure metal deck plates in a metal support conveyor by anchor members whereby some limited movement can occur between the metal deck plates and the support means or anchors with changes in temperatures and operating conditions.
Another object of the invention is to form metal deck plates in a metal receiving and transmitting unit, such as a conveyor, wherein the deck plates are of arcuate contours and of generally elipse shape.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sturdy and improved metal receiving and transmitting unit for use in metal transmitting and preheating apparatus, such as scrap metal preheat furnaces.
Yet another object of the invention is to secure metal deck plates to reinforcing anchor means at spaced localized areas only, and to permit limited relative movement of the deck plates in relation to the securing bolts and anchor means attaching them in position.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.